WhitexBlack Wings
by Tamaga
Summary: Uma história que vai contra vários conceitos religiosos, uma briga entre amigos, uma nova visão do mundo. O que contece numa luta entre um deus que não ouve e um anjo que não obedece?
1. Chapter 1

**White/Black Wings**

**_Prefácio_**

"Em uma era de sombras, quando o tempo não era controlado e o homem nem ao menos existia, a Terra era usada como um campo de batalha para duas raças, regidas por forças distintas e fadadas ao conflito eterno. Anjos e demônios lutavam pela conquista da única terra neutra, aquela que divide e é testemunha da interminável guerra entre o divino e o demoníaco".

"Durante este tempo, a imagem dessas criaturas se assemelhava a dos seres humanos, isto é, andavam sobre dois membros, tinham um tronco musculoso e uma aparência digna dos mais belos deuses gregos, além de braços fortes para que pudessem carregar pesados arcos e espadas".

"Na contagem dos dias de hoje, passaram-se séculos até que fosse prevista a chegada do final do combate, e que resultaria na eliminação de ambos os lados".

"Para mudarem tão terrível destino, os ambos fizeram seres alados: um com asas recobertas por plumas macias de um branco imaculado, o outro com asas formadas por uma pele resistente e escura".

"A criação daqueles que dariam um fim à guerra drenou quase toda a força que tanto anjos quanto demônios possuíam e, incrivelmente, foi o lado julgado maligno que sacrificou sua posição no território para que o projeto fosse concluído, pois, nos seres, uma parte crucial faltava, o coração. Os regidos pelas forças negras foram lacrados no submundo, entregando nas mãos de sua criação todas suas esperanças".

"Por outro lado, os anjos deixaram o peito de sua criatura vazio, transformando-a em uma arma de guerra sem sentimentos, apenas sendo comandada por aquele que indicavam como seu mandante".

"A luta continuou, novamente o chão era tingido de vermelho e coberto por corpos desfigurados e, por fim, julgando sua presença desnecessária, os soldados de Deus se retiraram, indo se refugiar no calmo e pacífico Paraíso, não evitando o conflito entre os dois seres alados, mas o desejando, para que o final daquela cansativa tarefa chegasse ao fim, e assim foi, em um confronto sangrento e sem nem ao menos hesitar eles se atacaram, no entanto, por um momento, o coração vacilou e o ser divino fincou a espada no peito do adversário e os sentimentos de seu inimigo se conectaram ao seu peito vazio, fazendo com que seu espírito parecesse se contorcer em agonia, essa pequena distração lhe custou uma flecha no vácuo de seu corpo".

"E como duas estrelas cadentes, eles despencaram dos céus, cada um com um sorriso no belo rosto manchado de sangue, cada um com seu próprio motivo".

"Anos após a chegada dos primeiros humanos, quando a comunicação já era feita por palavras, um renomado profeta disse que, Anjos e Demônios comandados por Deus e pelo Diabo voltariam para reivindicar seus direitos sobre a terra que lhes foi negada e ocupada, e dois seres aguardariam em sono profundo sua chegada, misturados entre a espécie que tanto desprezam. Sua vinda era inevitável e imprevisível, aconteceria quando o Submundo e o Reino dos Céus julgassem que não somos mais dignos de tal propriedade ou quando um dos lados fosse enfraquecido".

-Como vocês podem ver, nesse mito são misturadas algumas culturas – o professor falava tirando os óculos e fechando o surrado livro – Como, por exemplo, a menção da mitologia grega e a predominância da religião cristã.

Ronc

A fala foi interrompida por um alto ronco vinda do fundo da sala. Todos se viraram e olharam para a cabeleira que se espalhava sobre a mesa.

-Senhor Maxwell – o chamado não foi ouvido – Senhor Maxwell! – novamente ignorado.

Num ato inesperado o professor pegou o apagador da lousa e arremessou em direção ao pobre adolescente desavisado.

-Au! – exclamou o alvo passando a mão no galo formado no topo de sua cabeça envergonhado com os risos da sala.

-Senhor Maxwell – o tom ameaçador reforçado pelo olhar frio – Fique na sala após o sinal, por gentileza – a voz deixava claro que era uma ordem.

-Claro professor Barton.

E como ordenado, o adolescente permaneceu jogado em sua carteira esperando pelo sermão que teria de ouvir. Viu o profissional fazer algumas anotações com o rosto impassível e os óculos perfeitamente posicionados em frente aos olhos verdes sérios. Por um momento se distraiu com um movimento vindo da janela e foi surpreendido pela voz grave extremamente próxima a ele.

-Algo de interessante lá fora, senhor Maxwell? – o professor estava sentado na cadeira em frente à sua – Sabe, Maxwell, você já tinha ouvido a lenda que eu contei na aula de hoje?

-Não, professor.

-Pois bem, alguns dizem que ela não é apenas uma lenda, mas um relato passado por gerações de uma família guardiã, uma família que aguarda a chegada desses anjos – o homem batia levemente o livro em suas mãos – Você acreditaria?

-Com todo respeito – respondeu em meio a um riso – Isso é ridículo, é apenas uma lenda.

-Como pensei... – comentou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, que logo desapareceu ao se levantar e afastar – Senhor Maxwell, estarei esperando por você na detenção nas próximas duas semanas – e saiu da sala deixando para trás um aluno chocado.

----------.:.:.:.:.:.------------

-Eu não acredito!

-Calma, Duo! – Um adolescente loiro exclamou tentando controlar as risadas olhando o amigo andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

-Mas, Quatre! Eu só dormi um pouco! – Reclamou indignado – Ele me deixou de detenção por duas semanas! Duas! Só por dormir na aula dele!

-Não vai ser tão ruim assim Duo – o loiro tentou consolá-lo.

-Você diz isso por que nunca teve que ficar preso numa sala proibido de fazer alguma coisa.

-Bom, eu vou fazer o jantar, algum pedido? – perguntou se levantando e olhando para o moreno que agora estava largado me uma poltrona.

-Não... Qualquer coisa serve – respondeu em um tom desolado – Eu vou tomar um banho – Avisou tirando a franja dos olhos em um gesto cansado.

Em seu quarto arrumava suas coisas distraidamente, deixando de ver no telhado do prédio vizinho, duas figuras.

-Você tem certeza de que é ele? – veio a voz do que estava sentado demonstrando sua descrença – Ele é tão... Normal. Ele não deveria ser tão social, deveria? Principalmente com o outro.

-Eu não sei... – Respondeu seu companheiro, que estava de pé ao seu lado – Mas foi o que nos falaram. De qualquer jeito, precisamos localizar o último. Vamos – E no instante seguinte, os dois já não mais se encontravam lá.

Nesse mesmo instante, Duo abria a janela do quarto sentindo a brisa fresca que soprava "Estranho, pensei ter visto alguma coisa. Bem, deve ter sido só impressão mesmo" e foi para o banheiro dando de ombros.

Em algum outro lugar da cidade...

-Você já vai fazer contato com ele? – questionou um homem alto abrindo a porta de um apartamento.

-Vou – veio a resposta curta e fria do jovem que também entrou do lugar.

-O que planeja? – Continuou o questionário após fechar a porta e jogar a chave numa cômoda próxima.

-Primeiro vou conferir o que está acontecendo na organização, depois vou encontrá-lo e observá-lo, então planejarei meu próximo passo – respondeu novamente sentando no sofá e abrindo o notebook na mesa de centro.

-Isso não é normal de você – continuou ao perceber o olhar interrogativo que recebia – Você normalmente planeja todos os seus passos e todas as possíveis conseqüências e deixa uma solução preparada para todas elas.

-Não importa. De qualquer jeito eu vou conseguir concluir meus planos – as palavras causaram um riso no outro.

-Espero que sim... Ele não ficará nada feliz se você não conseguir...

Continua...

----------------------------------------

Hi

Olha...essa é a minha primeira fic de Gundam Wing, por tanto, gostaria de opiniões e toques se eu desviar muito da personalidade de cada personagem ok?

Seria muito grata a todos se vocês pudessem me mandar Reviews ou mesmo e-mails dizendo tudo que pensam sobre esta fic...Que fique avisado que eu não sei exatamente a classificação dela, mas eu planejo fazê-la como um yaoi simples (por enquanto), qualquer mudança na "categoria" eu deixarei um aviso ok?

Uma intimação agora: Eu gostaria de receber pelo menos uma review para continuar postando, se não eu não tenho motivação o bastante, afina não saberei se estão lendo ou se estou colocando na net de boba, sendo que não estão gostando, entendem?

Bem...desculpem por isso... E obrigada por lerem... Dúvidas : Não hesitem e me perguntarem sobre a história ok? Pode perguntar qualquer coisa que será respondida com prazer.

Bom...Beijo! E (espero) Até logo.


	2. Chapter 2

Black/White Wings

Capítulo 01

Como em qualquer outro dia, Duo começa a manhã com uma série de exercícios matinais: uma pequena corrida de dez quarteirões com obstáculos fixos e móveis até a escola com cinco minutos antes de a aula começar.

-Droga, droga! – reclamava subindo três degraus por vez.

Sala de aula...

-Bom dia, gostaria de apresentar-lhes um novo estudante – Fala o professor, consultando o nome na lista de alunos – Faria a gentileza de se levantar, senhor...

-Desculpa o atraso, professor! – gritou Duo ao abrir rápido a porta, todos olhavam para ele.

Um dos alunos parecia a meio caminho de se levantar, os olhos negros abertos em espanto virados em sua direção.

-Pretende ficar aí parado, senhor Maxwell? Ou posso continuar a aula?

-Ah, claro – e foi para o lugar.

-Como ia dizendo, poderia terminar de se apresentar, senhor... Chang "Woofei"? – tentou incerto.

-Wufei, senhor – o garoto de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo terminou o movimento interrompido – Fui transferido da China por causa do trabalho de meu pai, está programado para que eu termine o ano aqui – desviou o olhar do professor para mirar Duo, em seus olhos, um brilho estranho e muito significativo para um rosto tão impassível.

-Obrigado, senhor Chang, e seja bem vindo – o professor chamou os de volta.

Intervalo...

-Nossa! – exclamou Duo se espreguiçando no gramado da escola – Aquele cara me dá arrepios! Parece que ta sempre me vigiando!

Flash Back (duplo)

Aula de culinária (por mais estranho que pareça)...

Os alunos preparavam uma sobremesa simples. Duo batia as claras em uma tigela enquanto consultava a receita no livro, quando sente um frio subir-lhe a espinha e um olhar pesar em suas costas. Olha com receio para trás e dá de cara com um par de ônix (uma pedra) brilhantes em sua direção.

-Ah! – solta uma pequena exclamação.

Prova de matemática...

Os alunos concentrados mergulhavam em um mar de letras, números e sinais. Duo levanta ainda conferindo as últimas contas e resultados. Tão distraído com isso que bate nas costas de alguém que tinha acabado de se levantar, eleva o olhar para se desculpar e novamente se vê surpreendido frente a frente com o suspeito de rabo de cavalo.

-Urgh!

Fim dos flash backs

-É, ele é estranho – comentou afinal, colocando os braços sob a cabeça.

-De quem fala, Maxwell? – Duo estacou ao som da voz neutra e grave acima de si.

-Chang, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou hesitante por causa do susto.

-É um pátio escolar, Maxwell – respondeu ainda no tom perto do gélido apontando o obvio, indicando os vários alunos que andavam espalhados por lá.

-He, claro – devolveu meio desconcertado se sentando e percebendo que o outro fizera o mesmo ao seu lado.

-Você acredita em anjos, Maxwell? – a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, levando sua mente ao professor que fizera uma pergunta muito próxima dessa ainda no dia anterior.

-Pode me chamar de Duo.

-Acredita? – virou-se encarando o perfil do garoto trançado.

-Claro – falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Acredita que eles andam entre nós? – apoiou uma mão na grama e se aproximou do outro garoto.

-Afinal... Por que tanta pergunta? – Ficou um pouco apreensivo e se virou, percebendo a proximidade de Wufei.

-Acreditaria ser um deles? – a voz baixa, um mero sussurro que lançou um arrepio pelo corpo de Duo.

-Ahn.. er... Olha cara, desculpa... Eu não sou muito chegado nisso não – Gaguejou um pouco fazendo uma careta, viu o rubor surgir no rosto do chinês.

Wufei pareceu irritado ao abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo sinal que anunciava o final do intervalo e mandava os alunos de volta para suas salas.

-Conversamos depois, Maxwell – se levantou e foi embora deixando um confuso e perturbado duo para trás.

Duo percebeu que o resto de seu dia passou normalmente, sem mais olhares estranhos ou encontros suspeitos, ou Wufei tinha ficado irritado com sua interpretação de suas palavras ou ele simplesmente se sentia envergonhado. De qualquer jeito, o chinês pareceu mais quieto e irritado o resto das aulas.

Ainda pensava nisso enquanto voltava para casa, após a detenção com o professor Barton, aquilo lhe dera bastante tempo (demais para seu gosto) para pensar nos acontecimentos.

Não era um costume de Duo ficar pensando muito, mas alguma coisa no novo estudante o incomodava.

Seus passos cessaram de repente, olhou para o lado, alguma coisa o chamava naquela direção e ele cegamente foi ao seu encontro, seja lá o que fosse.

Outra parte da cidade...

Um jovem corria entre as pessoas, os cabelos castanhos rebeldes acompanhando os movimentos bruscos e o vento que soprava. Não parecia precisar de muito esforço para correr naquela velocidade, às vezes olhava para trás, procurando seu perseguidor.

Cada vez menos pessoas havia em seu caminho, em instantes se viu em um lugar deserto, cercado de prédios, sorriu ao ver que a noite que avançara formava escuros becos entre os edifícios.

Virou em um deles e se encostou ao muro que bloqueava o caminho, esperando a pessoa que estivera atrás dele esse tempo todo chegasse e se mostrasse, mas estava demorando a acontecer.

-Apareça – um sorriso cínico surgiu nos lábios finos – ou não conseguiu me acompanhar e precisa de um tempo para se recuperar?

Ouviu uma risada baixa vinda do começo do beco e uma sombra aparecer.

-Não se ache tanto garoto – se revelou por inteiro, mas os detalhes não eram mostrados por estar de costas para a luz – lembre-se que você é praticamente inofensivo sem ele.

O corpo esbelto e alto se aproximava em passos lentos e silenciosos, mas estacou por um instante, virando o rosto em outra direção como se tivesse notado alguma coisa.

-Resolvemos isso depois – e sumiu.

O garoto estava saindo de lá quando vê uma outra pessoa aparecer no beco, um garoto mais baixo que ele de cabelos longos e presos. A boca aberta em surpresa por encontrar alguém lá., as sobrancelhas se curvaram em estranhamento.

-Q-Quem é você?

-------

hi people...

desculpem-me pela demora e pelo capítulo curto..mas se eu não parasse aqui eu não saberia onde seria nem quanto tempo levaria, mas por favor, continuem comentando...agradeço muito pelos coments e pela força...estou fazendo o meu máximo... e bem..novamente...gostaria que me avisassem se tiver algum erro na história, personalidade (nesse cap, por favor, desconsiderem o comportamento do wufei, eu explicarei mais pra frente)

bom...obrigada mesmo...e eu queria perguntar uma coisinha...quem vocês acham que são os dois anjos e os dois guardiões?Tipo quem é o demonio e seu guardião e quem é o anjo e seu guardião, entenderam, é só pra ver o que você estão imaginando e esperando...não eu não mudarei quem é quem, desculpem, mas é para o bom caminhar da história...mas...bem...se vocês fizerem realemtne questão eu dou um jeito...não deve ser tão difícil...pelo menos até agora não houve uma colocação explicita dos papéis de cada personagem...é acho que já chega...vocês devem ficar meio entediados de lerem isso aqui..entso...abrigada novamente e até a próxima


End file.
